


The Clone Club

by SoGayitWrites



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayitWrites/pseuds/SoGayitWrites
Summary: Laura's jaw dropped in shock at the scene unfolding before her. Her bag crashed to the floor, her mouth gaping for longer than her pride would have liked, until her intense curiosity got the better of her. "Holy Hufflepuff. What is happening in here? Where...I...why are there two of you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic a little over a year ago, because of [this post](http://carmilla-feels-hq.tumblr.com/post/107664939330/there-was-a-post-going-around-that-was-a-picture) and I _finally_ got around to finish it. Season 2 hadn't aired yet when I started this though, so please picture Hollstein as their happy dorky gay selves from the end of season 1, and forget that they ever had to flee the Campus. Hopefully, it'll help you enjoy this silly little piece xx
> 
> PS. Since I have no sense of preservation, I've been writing all night (again), and even though Lydia and I have reread the whole thing multiple times, I'm sure you'll find mistakes. You can totally blame me for any of them

"Don't freaking touch that!"

Carmilla snatched the book from the other woman's hand and put it back on the shelf moodily.

"I can't believe this is happening," she grumbled under her breath as she moved her belongings out of the intruder's reach, until the creaky sound of their door opening caught her attention.

Laura skipped inside their dorm room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Carm—"

Laura's jaw dropped in shock at the scene unfolding before her. Her bag crashed to the floor, her mouth gaping for longer than her pride would have liked, until her intense curiosity got the better of her.

"Holy Hufflepuff. What is happening in here? Where...I...why are there two of you?" She pointed at one Carmilla and then at the other, trying to figure out which one was her girlfriend. "You have a twin you never told me about?"

"No," the vampire standing in the space between their beds shot back with a groan. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, and when she started pacing, Laura decided that this one was probably her Carmilla.

"Oh my god, did giant mushrooms start popping off the ground again? I'm high on mushroom spores, is that it? That's why I can see two of you."

"I wish that was the case, Cupcake, believe me," the pacing Carmilla said with a huff.  

"Well then what in Hogwarts is this? Or should I say _who_?" Laura asked, pointing to the other woman that had been quietly sitting on the bed since she had entered the room. The double looked up and smiled at her brightly.

"I'm Carmilla, silly."

The other vampire shot her an annoyed glare. "You're not Carmilla. _I'm_ Carmilla."

"Do you really have to be so _grumpy_ all the time?" the perky one of the two shot back, seemingly continuing a previous argument between them. "This broody, dark thing going on is really depressing." She eyed the dark outfit of her lookalike disapprovingly before turning toward the only human in the room. "Laura!"

Laura jolted at the enthusiasm, unaccustomed to hearing so much energy coming from _that_ voice. "Uh...yeah? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're funny." She titled her head, smiling as if she had just heard a good joke, and Laura wondered for a second why her question seemed so irrelevant. "Do you have something more colorful I could borrow? All this black is a little too...Slytherin for my taste."

Laura was already walking toward the wardrobe when the request finally registered. With wide eyes, she glanced at Carmilla and gave a little nod toward the nicest version of her girlfriend. "Did she just make a Harry Potter reference?"

"How the frilly hell would I know?!"

"Hum, is that a no for the clothes?"

"Huh? Oh. No, sure, you can borrow anything you want." Laura pulled open the doors of the wardrobe for her. "Make yourself at home."

Laura was honestly surprised that any version of Carmilla even bothered asking for permission to take anything, but she decided to take advantage of the double being busy going through her clothes to drag her girlfriend –or so she hoped– by the elbow to the opposite side of their room.  

"Can you tell me what's going on? Who is she?" she whispered in a pressing tone. 

"What do you think, Creampuff? I have no idea! I blacked out on my way back from my philosophy class, and suddenly I'm waking up to," Carmilla gestured angrily to the spitting image of herself, " ... _that_. She's been all Julie Andrews on me for the past half hour, she's driving me insane! I don't know who this is, but she's certainly not _me_."

"Did it happen before?"

The vampire stared blankly at the short girl standing in front of her. "Are you seriously asking me if I woke up to the mirror image of myself patting my cheek before?"

"What? No! I meant the blacking out part."

"No. Vampires don't black out, unless they're driving a cursed sword into the heart of an ancient evil light." A smug little smirk appeared at the corner of Carmilla's mouth, and Laura couldn't help but smile back. She didn't think she would ever stop being grateful that Carmilla actually survived,  but at the moment, she was stuck with two of them and it was beyond confusing.

"Do you think the Alchemy Club screwed up again?"

"It wouldn't be surprising, coming from those lackwits."

Laura sighed and took a good look at her girlfriend for the first time since she had entered the room. She seemed more agitated than usual, maybe even a little off.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she grunted. "I'll be even better once we've gotten rid of Little Miss Sunshine."

Suddenly, a black crop top flew in front of their eyes, landing on the floor between them. They both raised an eyebrow and looked into the direction of the double, finding her in nothing else but polka dot panties and a bra. Laura blushed bright red and averted her gaze quickly.

"Well, you both have at least one thing in common. She's clearly not ashamed of her body either."

"That's because we're hot, cutie."

The comeback made Laura frown. She had heard loud and clear the low husky voice that was oh-so-Carmilla saying those words, and yet she could have sworn that neither of their lips had moved.  
The sound of the bathroom door closing behind her made her jump around and suddenly she was met with deep brown eyes, dark curls and a corset.

"What— are you kidding me?" The pitch of her voice got instantly higher, betraying how much she was starting to freak out.  "Who the hell are _you_?!"

"I'm Carmilla, sweetheart," the vampire who had just made an entrance purred.  

Laura shot a glare at the one she thought was the real Carmilla and received a sheepish smile in return.

"Did I forget to mention that there were two of them?"

"Obviously!"

"You can't really blame her, buttercup..." The new clone invaded Laura's personal space sleekly and stopped only a few inches away from her face. "She was saving the best for last."

With a suggestive smirk on her lips, the flirty vampire bored into her eyes, her gaze so intense that it froze Laura in place until a squeal coming from the opposite side of the room broke the spell.

"Laura, you have a Buffy t-shirt! This is so cool! Can I borrow it, please?"

"Huh...y-yeah sure," Laura stammered, having a bit of difficulty gathering coherent thoughts under the burning gaze of the vampire in front of her.

"You're not wearing that," Carmilla stated in a stern voice, glaring at her double. "Not happening."

"Why not?" the perky vampire asked with a pout.

"You're going to make us look _ridiculous_. I cannot possibly be the only one seeing the irony here!"

The double scoffed as she resolutely slipped the nerdy shirt on. "Says the emo vampire. Trying some happiness wouldn't hurt you, Count Dracula."

A soft gasp was heard before Carmilla could hurl back a snarky comment, making the two realize that while they were bantering, the third clone in the room had gotten a lot closer to Laura.

A shiver ran up Laura's spine when the vampire glided her fingertips over the bare edge of her hipbone, but a strong hand quickly put a halt to the path of the adventurous fingers. With a slightly uneven breathing, Laura looked down between her body and the one flushed against her, and realized that Carmilla had an iron grip around the wrist of the flirty version of herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carmilla growled, eyes shooting daggers.

The double raised an eyebrow and shrugged casually. "Talking to my girlfriend."

"She's _my_ girlfriend."  

"Oh, really?" she drawled with a playful smile on her lips, making no move to step away from Laura. "Then how would I know what she does with her yellow pillow to make it smell _exactly_ like her? If you know what I mean." She winked at her lookalike, and Laura turned bright red.

Carmilla tightened her grip in silent warning, making a conscious effort not to just snarl and start to snap some neck, but the other vampire kept going, her smirk growing even wider. "How would I know she likes to be kissed just below the ear?" She turned her gaze back to a still reddening Laura that had yet to move away from her. "How would I know that the very first time she lusted after me was the very same night she dared to kidnap me?"

The seductive vampire took a step closer, her eyes dropping to her lips, and Laura felt her breath catch in her throat. Before she could remind herself that this was probably _not_ her Carmilla and that she needed to get a grip, a rush of air blew past her, quickly followed by a loud thump.

"Wow, wow, wow! Stop!" she shrieked and rushed to stand beside Carmilla once she had identified the source of the crashing sound. She put a hand over her shoulder, slightly concerned by how firmly Carmilla was pinning her double against the wall. "What are you doing?!"  

"Teaching Casanova here to keep her paws off my girlfriend," she answered, squeezing the neck of the flirty vampire even tighter.

"Yes, great plan," Laura scoffed, unimpressed. "And then, you can tell her all about how going caveman and possessive didn't help you get any either."

 "Maybe if you had seemed a little more adamant in _resisting_ her advances," Carmilla groaned.

"Well, _excuse me_ , but how do I know she's the fake Carmilla and you're not? I mean, she sure knows a lot about me!"

Carmilla whipped her head around to shoot her girlfriend a hurt look but quickly refocused her attention on her prey, baring teeth that were beginning to look a little too pointy for Laura's taste.

"She's right, you know," the merrier version of the three spoke up from across the room. "I probably know things too about Laura that neither of you know. How does that make any of us the 'real' Carmilla?"

"I'm open to debate, but I wouldn't mind getting back my freedom of speech first," the seductive vampire breathed out in a strangled voice, tapping gently on the hand of her attacker to encourage her to release her throat.

"Wait a second..." Laura raised her hands to pause the conversation as a question struck her. "How is it that any of you even know stuff about me?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"Because I'm your girlfriend," they all answered at the same time. 

"Oookay, I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for three girlfriends."

"Don't worry about the others, I'll take care of you, cutie," the flirtatious double purred, pulling a little number on her despite still being pinned against a wall.

"Oh, you really have a death wish, don't you?!" Carmilla gritted out through her teeth, blindly feeling around the desk next to her with her free hand.

When Laura realized what she was looking for, she bolted and snatched away the hanger lying next to her keyboard. "What do you think you're doing? You can't kill her!"

"Watch me."

"Carmilla!"

" _What_?" she snapped, glancing sideways at Laura.  

"You _can't_ kill her."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's...she's you, you idiot vampire!"

"Oh trust me, she is _not_."

"Oh trust me, she _is_!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'd recognize those seduction eyes anywhere!"

Carmilla froze and turned around slowly, an impeccable eyebrow raised in surprise. " _Seduction_ eyes?"

"I'm—it's just a name LaF gave to that, uhm...that thing you do with your eyes," Laura mumbled, looking away as heat crept up her neck.

"What thing?"

"Speaking of LaFontaine, I should probably go get them!" she blurted a little too cheerfully, running toward the door of their dorm room in hope of avoiding the topic. Carmilla cleared her throat, amused, before she could turn the knob.

"Are you sure it's wise for me to be left with these two?"

Laura froze and peered over her shoulder at the three Carmillas in the room. "Right. Maybe I should just text them."

"Good idea." Carmilla finally released her grip on her double's throat and made her way toward her girlfriend leisurely, determined to broach the "seduction eyes" subject in depth.

The enthusiastic vampire interrupted them once again.

"Laura?" she called as she was going through the pile of DVDs, clearly uninterested in the entire ordeal happening in the room.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have your sock puppets?"

"Huh no, sorry...why?"

"Oh. Never mind then." She kept going through the movies, trying to hide her disappointment. "I just had this idea that it'd be fun to sing 'Let it go' with them on, and you know... Reenact Mother clinging to the edge before falling into the pit after you decked her in the face."

She giggled bashfully and shrugged, and for a moment, the room stayed completely silent.

"Wow... I'm impressed," Carmilla finally quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like Willow here is actually a heartless slayer."

"I must say I didn't see that one coming."

"Honestly, I'm just shocked your bodies are capable of giggling," Laura mumbled in awe. "Also she totally made it creepy but we all heard her, right? She just made a Frozen reference?"

Carmilla scoffed in disgust. "This bubble head is definitely _not_ me."

"She's not me either," the flirty vampire added with the same disgust.

"Hey! I'm bored, okay?" the nerdy double snapped. "If you two had agreed to play Cosima and Sarah when I asked earlier, instead of fighting over Laura, I wouldn't have to think of another way to entertain myself!"

"What is she even babbling about?" the third double asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Are you talking about Orphan Black?" Laura stepped in, her voice betraying both surprise and excitement.

"Of course I'm talking about Orphan Black! I mean, did you look at us? Three perfect clones! We could totally recreate the TV show and call  it..." she trailed off and spread her hands in the air as if she was reading a big sign, " _Orphan Black Cat_."

Laura burst out laughing and then squeaked cheerfully. "Oh my god guys, you should totally do that!"

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on you guys, she's _adorable_!"

"If by that, you mean she's an insufferable dork, then yes, she is," Carmilla said unimpressed, while the lady killer version of herself pretended to gag.

"Why would I waste my time doing such a silly thing when you and I could do much more _exciting_ things, Cupcake." The coy vampire stepped forward to get closer to Laura again.

In a flash, Carmilla grabbed one of the loops of her leather pants and dragged her backward to the opposite side of the room.

"You deal with Alison over there, and I'll call Lafontaine before I murder _this_ _one_ ," Carmilla groaned over her shoulder to her girlfriend, shoving the spitting image of herself onto the desk chair.

Laura whipped her head around at the name. "What did you just say?"

" _Nothing_ ," the vampire scowled, trying to cover up her slip up.

\--------------

Carmilla was drilling holes into the skull of the flirty vampire with her eyes, daring her to try and make a move on Laura so that she would have a good opportunity to try and stake her again. The other woman pretended to be unfazed by it all, busying herself with lighting candles all around the room.

Laura was helping the cheery clone choose a fanfiction to read, sat next to each other on the bed, when the door of their room creaked loudly as it was pushed open.

"Hey Laura, I got your text!" Lafontaine muttered, their mouth half full of brownie. "What's going—" The sentence died in their throat as they did a double take, the hand holding their cake frozen in midair. "Holy Newton, what is going on in here? Am I tripping? If the Glee Club put pot in the brownies again, I swear Perry is going to freak—"

"You're not high, LaF. There really are three Carmillas in this room. Believe me, I counted, like, eight times already."

"Which one is the real one?"

"I am."

"I am."

"I am," they all answered at the same time.

"Clearly. Well, that should be fun..." The ginger put a hand over their hip in determination. "I'm guessing this is the problem you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, we just thought the room wasn't crowed enough with four people. You know, the more the merrier."

"This one sounds an awful lot like Carmilla."

"That's because she is. I think...the real Carmilla, I mean," Laura said thoughtfully, casting an apologetic look at the vampire she thought was her girlfriend.

" _Of course_ I'm the real one," the brunette huffed, shooting Laura an offended glare. "The bio major better prove themself to be useful and _fast,_ or I won't be held accountable for the killing spree that's going to ensue." With a brooding expression on her face, she crossed her arms tightly and plopped down on the bed.

The dorky double braved the hostile vibes coming from the vampire next to her on the bed and scooted closer, turning the screen of the laptop Laura had lent her toward her as a timid invitation. "Do you want to read some fanfics with me?"

"I swear to god, Julie Andrews, _stop talking_."

"Hey, could you maybe stop being rude?!" With a flash of hurt in her eyes, she grabbed the yellow pillow laying next to her and smacked it in the grumpy vampire's face. "I was just trying to be nice!"

A gasp escaped Laura and LaFontaine, before a deafening silence followed. They were all expecting hell to break loose, the tension in the room palpable to everyone but the dorky double, oblivious as she continued her ramble.

"This Fleurmione fic is my favorite and it's pretty amazing, you know! You shouldn't knock it until you—"

The cheery vampire was pinned to the mattress before any of them could react, Carmilla straddling her hips and snarling at her. Laura and LaF bolt forward to pull her away before any damage could be done, the tiny blonde wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist to pull her away while LaFontaine rescued the laptop and tugged the other vampire from under her legs. With a groan and a huff, Carmilla let go and allowed Laura to drag her to the opposite side of the room, before brushing her off with a moody hand gesture.

"I'm _fine_."

"What about you, Julie Andrews?" LaF asked in concern. "You're okay over there?"

" Seriously, you too? My name is _Carmilla_!"

"Yeah I know, but it's a bit confusing to call the three of you Carmilla. So I'm afraid Julie Andrews is going to stick." LaF then nodded their chin toward the clone sitting on the desk chair. "What should we call sexy corset over there?"

"Hmm," the seductive vampire purred, flicking a lighter with a dare in her eyes before lighting another candle. "I knew you weren't indifferent to my charms, Ginger."

LaF stared at the vampire and made a face. "Does she flirt with everybody?"

"Yup," Laura answered, nodding eagerly. "She didn't try to hit on the other Carmillas though, thank god. That...would've been weird."

"Call her Casanova or Romeo if you must," Carmilla sneered, "but I'm pretty sure she's taking ' _being hot_ ' a little too literally."

Laura then noticed the truly alarming number of lit candles in the room.  

"Oh my god..." She stumbled forward and rushed toward the flirtatious clone. Careful not to startle her and start a series of unfortunate events that would lead to a gigantic fire, she gently touched her elbow to get her attention. "Carm, would you mind giving me that lighter?"

"Why? Am I getting you all hot and bothered, cutie?"

"Wh...no! Absolutely not, that's so beside the—" Laura snatched the lighter from her hands, scrunching up her nose in frustration. "Did you light up all these candles just to make that joke?"

"Of course not, Creampuff... I'm just setting the mood for later." She smirked playfully and leaned forward as her eyes found Laura's lips.

A blurry item suddenly passed between their close faces, a metallic thump following quickly after. Laura blinked a few times and glanced toward the source of the sound to find a pair of scissors driven into the wall. _Her_ pair of _scissors_. Her head whipped around to look at the author of this murder attempt. LaFontaine was gapping, their eyes twitching between Carmilla and the scissors stuck in the wall.

"What the frilly hell, Carm? Are you insane?" Laura shrieked, shooting her arms up in disbelief. "You could've killed me!"

"Oh don't worry, Cupcake," her girlfriend drawled, her gaze locked on the arsonist vampire. "You weren't in my line of sight."

The flirty clone ran a finger on the bridge of her nose to whip a thin line of blood and chuckled, raising her hands toward Carmilla in surrender.

"You hurt her!" Laura exclaimed in disbelief, causing Carmilla to roll her eyes.

"She's a vampire. She's _fine_. She's lucky I didn't aim directly at her head." She paused for a second, a confused pout on her lips. "Now that I mention it, I'm not exactly sure why I didn't..."

"Oh my god, LaF, can you help? _Please_? Before this," Laura gestured frantically between the three clones, "ends up in a blood bath?"

"Yeah. Sure, I'm on it!" they answered, rummaging through the backpack they brought with them. "I'm going to need some samples. I took some syringes with—"

"If you want a piece of this gorgeous body, you're going to have to work for it, Ginger," the flirty clone said with a wink.

Both LaF and Carmilla made a disgusted face.

"I could give you some of my blood if it helps?" the nerdy one said hesitantly.

"Oh, hell no."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" LaFontaine ignored the broody vampire and rushed toward the nicer one, ecstatic that they would finally get all the information they always wanted to know about vampires.

Carmilla dashed before them. "Over my dead body."

"Well, technically, you're already d—"

"You should choose your battles wisely, Carrot cake."

LaFontaine noticed a hint of danger in the vampire's eyes and took a step back to put some distance between them. "Right. Well, if I can't take samples, I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Oh come on, LaF, please," Laura whined, flopping on the bed. "There must be something we can do!"

"Okay, okay... Hmm, I could give them a medical exam? See if there's anything unusual. I mean, aside from the sudden triplethood."

"Okay yeah, do that."

"Easy for you to say, Cupcake. You're not the one who's going to be used as a guinea pig."

"It's a medical exam, Carm. I think you'll survive."

"What's the point, though? We all know the Alchemy Club is to be held accountable for this."

"Shhh, no we don't," LaF said, giving a stern look to Carmilla. "I know they're responsible for most of the shit happening on Campus, but let's give them the benefit of the doubt." 

LaFontaine walked toward the peppy double, judging that she would be the most unlikely to attack them on principle, and settled on the bed next to her to start their exam, notepad in hands. Her pupils reacted to light stimuli like they were supposed to, but when LaF went to check for a pulse, they found a complete absence of one.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," LaF mumbled to themself before looking up at Laura. "They're vampires, Frosh. That's going to put a serious dent into my exam skills."

"Oh. Right."

"Wait. I assumed but... Are you all actually vampires?" When the room remained silent, LaF insisted. "Come on, guys. Show me your fangs, or every one of you is good for a personal check-up."

The one Carmilla had nicknamed Julie Andrews curled her upper lip shyly and popped her fangs, her eyes cast down to the ground. Lafontaine had already figured out she was a vampire, but she looked so embarrassed to show her vampiric nature that they decided to not point it out and just thanked her.

The one called Casanova was the next to comply, running the tip of her tongue coyly over her teeth to reveal two sharp fangs, and it took Laura all her willpower not to let her imagination run wild. She had developed some fantasies about being bitten since Carmilla had fed from her, but she was pretty sure now was not the time for a kinky confession, especially since she didn't even know which one of them was actually her girlfriend.

When her turn came, Carmilla stayed stubbornly still, a discouraging look on her face.

LaF shrugged, unfazed by her hostility, and grabbed both their notepad and their stethoscope. "Fine, I'll find out myself."

As they approached Carmilla, the edges of the notepad suddenly caught on fire and LaFontaine shrieked, flapping the block in the air before throwing it to the floor, stomping on it eagerly to put the fire out.

"Okay," they said breathlessly. "Still a vampire. Got it."

They safely tucked their medical equipment away from Carmilla and turned to the dorky clone instead. "Did something unusual happen today? Did you feel weird at all at some point?"

"Carm fainted earlier," Laura blurted out, getting a glare from her.

"Oh? And I'm assuming creatures of the night usually don't drop like flies?" After getting a noncommittal grunt from Carmilla, LaF glanced at the other two vampires in the room. "Did you two faint as well?"

They both shook their heads, making LaFontaine think for a moment.

"You know, Frosh, I think you were right earlier. The one you think to be Carmilla is probably the 'original' vampire."

"What? Are you sure?" Laura asked, with a frown. "Because they all have hm, pretty...specific memories of me. I mean, you know, before an hour ago."

"I'm no expert. Kinda navigating into unknown territory here," they answered, gesturing toward the three identical vampires in the room. "But if I had to guess, I'd say they probably share everything that has happened before this clone club poofed into existence, but they stopped being one single entity when what created this mess occurred. They started creating their own memories from that point, and only Carmilla can tell that something weird happened. From there, it's only logical to assume than the other two come from her."

"That's it. I have a headache," the flirty vampire grumbled. "Please, stop talking. This conversation is anything but enticing."

"You have a headache? Can vampires have headaches?" LaF eagerly retrieved their medical equipment, ready for another round of tests, when Carmilla stopped them. 

"She was being ironical, Gingersnap. Only you find science exciting."

"Right," they admitted with a scowl. "Well, we've established that they're still all vampires, and that Carm is more likely to be the real Carmilla –yay me— but we still have no idea how it happened."

"How many times do I have to say this?" Carmilla exclaimed, exasperated. "I don't care what the bio major thinks, the Alchemy Club is _responsible_ for this!"

LaF made a grimace and then shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right... Must be them."

Carmilla clenched her jaw and sent them a death glare. "I'm going to kill you."

Before the situation could escalate and turn into a fight, the door of the dorm room opened with a bang.

"It was the Alchemy Club."

Everybody in the room fell quiet, mouths gaping as they stared at the intruder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost changed the bit about the puppets to fit the fact that Laura uses them in season 3, but then I figured that she's probably just made new ones during one of her cabin fever crises. If the yellow pillow perished because of Lophii, there's no way the puppets survived it. 
> 
> If you want to [come say hi](http://sogayitarts.tumblr.com) or yell at me for the cliffhanger :)


End file.
